roblox_qclashfandomcom-20200214-history
Zadena
Abilities * Mana Staff - with an infinite amount of ammo. Pressing left click will shoot lighting from Zadena's staff a short distance in front of her. The staff deals 5 damage every 0.25 seconds, adding up to a total of 20 DPS. After attacking a target for a few seconds, the damage will slowly increase up to 10 damage, adding up to 40 DPS. Pressing right click while near an ally will cast a beam of energy will heal that ally. After healing an ally to their max health, the healing beam will continue to heal them, giving them an extra layer of life called Overheal. The max overheal is 50% of a clasher's health. Armor does not count as health. Healing a teammate will heal you slightly and can give you overheal, so keep that in mind! Overheal is temporary (decays) and will take damage after there is no armour . * Mother's Wings - by pressing Shift , Zadena hovers a few studs in the air for a moment before flying forward a short distance. Mother's Wings has a cooldown of 6 seconds. * Supercharge(ultimate) - by pressing Q , it makes Zadena and whoever she is healing take 50% less damage and deal 50% more damage than they usually do. After Zadena stops healing an ally, the Supercharged effect lasts for one second before ending. In order to stay Supercharged, the ally must be continuously healed for the duration of the ultimate. This is supposedly a reference to TF2's Ubercharge and Overwatch's Ana's Nano Boost. Appearance Zadena is a female healer/support in Q-Clash. She seems to be a bird-like humanoid or some sort of harpy. In almost all of her skins, including her classic skin, her skin/feathers are brown, she has a yellow beak, she has yellow bird legs, and long loose white hair with a small braid at the left side of her face. In her classic skin, Zadena wears a white nurse outfit/dress rimmed with a sky blue trim. Underneath her nurse dress, she wears a sky blue, short-sleeved top, with a white rim, and the neck area is beaded with white and gold beads. Over the nurse dress, she wears a massive sky blue sash/belt on her waist which has a gold medal with a wing engraved in it on the left side of her waist. Attached to her belt is a piece of white cloth with a sky blue rim with a red cross design. She wears sky blue wraps around her wrists and ankles. Zadena has seemingly natural large white feather wings right under the back of her neck. Zadena's eye color is different among her sprays, some show Zadena with dark brown/black eyes, other sprays shows Zadena with gray eyes. Zadena is armed with a mana staff. It is a large white rod with intricate engravings, the rod is attached to a green figure that looks like plant leaves. The green figure is attached to a butter yellow colored cup-like figure with a golden rim. This cup-like figure holds/ is attached to another green figure that resembles a flower. Inside this green flower, there is a white orb that resembles a massive egg. Zadena has 9 skins in total. 1 uncommon, 4 rares, 2 super rares, and 2 extraordinaries. Personal Info Zadena's real name is Sadeena no Torikazoku. Zadena is 455 years old. Her birthday is on the "11th Winter Dawn". She is 1.95m/ 6'5 tall. Zadena weighs 60kg/132lbs. She works as a healer. Story Voice Lines "We will fly together!" "May my wings guide you" Getting healed "I'm ready to fight again!" Trivia * Zadena's wingspan is 1.65m/ 5'5! * Zadena used to live in the City Tree with her people. * Zadena is a famed healer across the land, people often visit her clinic in the City Tree. * Zadena is one of the last of her kind. Pro-tip: * Zadena counters - Reaper(near) , Sheila , Decker P.I * Zadena gets countered by - most of the clashers * Its important to keep all allies alive and not going fully battle zadena , since she is a support and not a diver . * Teammates that are blocked from sight by walls are usually marked with an arrow. If the arrow is red, they are on low health, so it would be best to heal those teammates. Category:Clashers Category:Free Category:Support